R5-A7
R5-A7 was an R2 unit disguised as an R5 in service to the empire. He later joined the characters from "Edge of the Empire Season 2" for a job. Biography An Imperial Droid R5-A7 was an Imperial R2 technical droid that mostly did prisoner inventory. One day a Mandalorian named Kayla Kac was brought in to the prison and R5 helped them escape. The two of them left the Imperial prison and began doing various jobs together. Post-Imperial The Korga Adventure Their jobs eventually led them to Nar Shadda, where they met up with a Zeltron, Dynni Dor, who had a job for them. R5 just followed Kayla through the job until they got to the warehouse, where he attempted and failed to open a container that held the necklace they were getting. Once the warehouse was clear, R5 then closed and locked the front door in order to slow down the reaction force on its way to deal with the intruders. With the door closed, R5 and Kayla began opening containers until they eventually found one with a drug called glitterstim. R5 grabbed 20 and then sold it in the market for 1500 credits before the group went to cash in with Dor. When they arrived, they found Dor had already split and run, and the kid she was with took off running. R5 attempted to catch the kid but failed, though the kid misstepped and fell off the edge, though he managed to grab on. After brief questioning, the guards arrived to deal with the group. Liberation of the Krilif Surrounded by guards, R5 started to run but quickly decided against it, and just took cover behind a pillar while Samine dealt with the guards. After some quick bribery and some questioning, Samine got 5 tickets worth 1000 credits each from the kid that he and his family were going to go on. On the cruiser, R5 found a droid repair shop where he was able to get a weapon attachment, allowing him to properly use a blaster. Once they arrived on Nal Hutta, they got off and met with Korga's brother, who agreed to let them take a ship to Gnoh to hunt for Dor. During the flight to Gnoh, R5 attempted to slice into the ship to get control from the pilot who seemed to be flying them into an astroid, though he failed. Once they were on Gnoh, R5 went with Samine to go find Dor. While Samine was questioning a homeless guy on one of the ship's couches, R5 found a heavy blaster pistol in the wreckage. Afterwards the two went into the sewers. In the sewers, R5 broke into a room where they met some Mandalorians from Clan Kac. After explaining who they were and how they were with Kayla, the Mandalorian known as Ojiguc led them to the mine Dor was in. One quick bribe later, Samine and R5 were in the mine. The two split up, Samine taking the left tunnel and R5 taking the right. R5 quickly turned around, as inside the tunnel there were a group of monkeys tossing around explosives and blowing up the chamber. When he got back outside he took the center tunnel, where he found a Krilif fishing. Samine meanwhile came around a corner in the water and called for help. R5 watched the Krilif try to get his fishing rod to reach her but fail, and then the Krilif jumped into the water. R5 then continued on to go and try to find Samine. The two eventually met up in an entire village of Krilif, where they found out all the krilif are named krilif and that they had lost their gong. The two immediately went to get the gong, with R5 leading them silently to it and then silently away from it. Afterwards, the trio went a backway into the room where Dor was meeting with the mine owner. After the Krilif blew the element of surprise, the two got into a shootout with the guards and boss with R5 hitting a single shot. Afterwards, the two put one of the Krilif in charge of the mine and the two left to get back to their ship. On the ship, they found a guy that was in charge of cleaning it out who told them what Dor was up to. Samine promptly killed them. Trivia Edge of the Empire is a closed-group Star Wars D&D game. Season 2 happens on Sunday and just had its second session on Feb 3, 2020. Because of this, the group of characters doesn't have a name and thus was referred to as the "EotE characters" Category:Character Category:Droid Category:Galactic Civil War